un Baka especial para 5ds
by Chirly19
Summary: en este fic especial dedicado a los personajes quienes seran puestos en verguenza atraves de videos de cuando eran niños...lean para saber más. primer capitulo "la ninez de..."


**hello!... bueno este es otro fic sin sentido que escribo cuando no tengo nada que hacer ... para entretenerme un rato y olvidarme de las responsabilidades por un momento... ahora este especial para yugioh 5ds.. donde tendré a mis Ocs como ayudantes hay ya saben (Ryuu, Alex,Ariel,Ami) y los que quieran participar con gusto los incluyo cualquier sugerencia es aceptada.. **

**saludos**!** Aki-nee.19!**

-un "baka" especial para 5ds-

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes solo los uso para entretenerme y por simple diversión y colocarlos en situaciones que seguro no pasarían en la serie real..**

**cap 1**

**"la ninez de..."**

Una tarde un presentador se dispuso a investigar sobre la vida de los personajes de yugioh 5ds y ahora escucharemos esas aventuras.

..

En una sala llena de cojines un ventilador de techo y la luz natural del sol que se filtraba por una ventana iluminaba las 4 paredes de esa sal.

Estaban sentados yusei, jack, crow, Kalin, Aki, Sherry, bruno y carly sobre los cojines y en el suelo formando un semicírculo frente a la pantalla de televisor al lado de este un periodista. (llamado ariel si jujuju)

Ariel - hola chicos!

- hola!...- responde todos

Aki: una pregunta! – levanta el brazo.

Ariel: si preciosa?

Aki: no me llames asi, quiero saber que hacemos aquí

Ariel: bueno alguien me contrato para contar locas historias sobre ustedes

Aki: que clase de historias?

Ariel: ya veran, primero iniciaremos con alguien muy tranquilo, inteligente y actualmente el rey de los duelos

Jack se levanta muy honorable

Ariel: no tú jack, yusei!

Jack se vuelve a sentar con ceño fruncido.

Yusei: yo si?

Ariel: yusei dime que tal fue tu infancia con Martha?

Yusei: buen eh

Ariel: muy pacifica por lo que veo, y dime eras un niño juicioso o imperactivo?

Yusei: yo..

Ariel: juicioso! Pues claro!, y que te parece la vida que llevas ahora?

Yusei: es

Ariel: lo mejor cierto! Bueno ahora veamos la pantalla con este momento en la infancia de yusei!

Yusei: -.-' ni siquiera me dejó hablar

La pantalla se encienden mostrando unas letras "la ninez de yusei"

Todos ven ansiosos y Ariel comienza a narrar

VIDEO

- yusei a los 3 años, aquí tenemos al pequeño jugando en un monton de basura cuando llega Martha

Martha: yusei-chan! Sal de allí! – le regaña y va a cargarlo

- wa! Wa! – lloraba y hacia un berrinche de niño pequeño

Martha: yusei-chan! Si no dejas de llorar buscaré el mostruo del closet!

- hum – deja de llorar el pequeño yusei y desde allí yusei no volvió a llorar por miedo al mostruo del closet.

FIN VIDEO

Las chicas de la sala (daa, Aki, carly, luna, Sherry): aaw!

Yusei: es-eso – dice un poco avergonzado

Ariel: ahora sigamos con el orgulloso y anterior rey de los duelos jackass! Atlas!

Jack: es solo Jack!

Ariel: bien

Vuelve a encenderse la pantalla con las palabras "la ninez de Jackass, no en 3d sino Jack Atlas"

Jack: jum mal!*** Pitt

VIDEO

Un niño rubio de tres años jugaba con sus carritos en el patio cuando encuentra un hormiguero y le da mucha curiosidad, mete la mano mientras las hormigas subian por su brazo.

- ah! Jack! – grita la vieja ups Martha y corre a ayudarlo puesto que jack ya estaba llorando y se levanto corriendo con sus brazos y cara cubiertas de hormigas rojas

Martha: jack! jack! – lo sacude espantando las hormigas

FIN VIDEO

- ajjajajaja! – rien todos en la sala, a excepcion de él.

Jack: eso –nu-nunca pasó!

Ariel: claro solo buscamos un niño parecido a ti y lo obligamos a hacer eso

Crow: y ahora?

Ariel: si el siguiente es otro salvador más, mazo de alas negras! Así es es crow!

Crow: gracias! Gracias! – se levanta tirando aplausos

Todos le miran extraño

Crow: ah jeje – se vuelve a sentar

Nuevamente la pantalla se enciende con las palabras " la ninez de Cuervo Oigan, digo Hogan"

VIDEO

El perqueño cabeza de pajaro de unos tres años se subió a un arbol y ahora estaba atascado, no podía bajar y estaba muy asustado, pedía a gritos y llantos la ayuda de su nana Martha.

Ella estaba muy ocupada dandole la sopita a los pequeños Jack y Yusei, no lo notó hasta que yusei-chan le señalo hacia el arbol.

Ella lo vió al pequeño cabeza de pajaro que estaba golgado de una rama, salio rapido para ayudarle y justo cuando llegó cae sobre sus brazos

Martha: Crow- ny! Casi haces que me de un paro!

Crow-ny: no volvera a pasar nana Martha! – sale corriendo

FIN VIDEO

Ariel: valla crow si eras un niño problemático

Crow: ja! No mas que jack!

Ariel: bueno que tal si continuamos ahora tenemos a el exportador oscuro, otro más de las calles así es! Es Kalin!

Kalin: si hola – saluda moviendo su mano

La pantalla muestra las palabras "la ninez de Karín digo Kalin Kessler"

VIDEO

El niño kalin paseaba por una clase desolada tenia frio y miedo, de repente aparece un gatito negro a su lado y grita

Kalin: ah! Gato! – lo patea fuerte y el pobre animal sale volando

Martha y sus niños pasaban por hay

Crow: nana martha! Mira ese niño pateo a mi gato!

Martha: no seas mentiroso que tu no tienes gato

Jack: crow mentiroso!, crow mentiroso! – se burla cantando

Crow: aah! – corre a patearle y martha los detiene a ambos tomandoles por sus camisetas, los dos pataleaban

Kalin: hey! Hey! – interrumpe el video

Ariel: si kalin?

Kalin: se supone que es mi ninez poruqe aparecen esos!

Ariel: es que no teniamos mucho material tuyo

Kalin: hum

Ariel: sigue video!

Kalin les miraba y se asusta

Yusei: no temas – le dice el pequeño yusei tocando su hombro para brindarle confianza

Kalin: ah!

Martha: como te llamas pequeño?

Kalin: eh mi mi llamo kalin – dice señalandose a si mismo

Martha: que tierno! Ven aquí! – lo carga, yusei la mira y se enfurece kalin de paso le saca la lengua.

Crow: nana martha cargame! – dice extendiendo sus brazos

Jack: a mi! A mi!

Martha: ahora quieren que los cargue estoy ocupada – dice mientras jugaba con los dedos con kalin.

Pequeños jack y crow: buuubuuu aaaah!

FIN VIDEO

Ariel: wo! Desde pequeños celosos tengan cuidado chicas!

Yusei: yo no soy celoso

Ariel: clarooo Yusei, ahora sigamos con una de nuestras chicas!, ella es hermosa, tiene o tenia no lo sé poderes psiquicos, se a ganado mi corazon en un fic, es la saladora más chida, sexy, buena del grupo tiene

Yusei: ya está claro! Que es Aki! – responde irritado por los comentarios de ariel.

Ariel: ah yusei y yo coincidimos eh?

Yusei: eh? – se vuelve a sentar

Ariel: jeje si es Aki izayoi!

VIDEO

Aparece pantalla "la ninez de aquí estoyo digo Aki izayoi"

Una niña de unos 2 años jugaba con su caminador entró en este y empezó a correr por toda la sala de su casa y en pañales.

- Aki-chan! – le llama su madre que corria tras ella con un vestido en sus manos

- ven Aki-chan! A vestirte!

Aki-chan: no quero! No quero! Jaja – riea y seguia corriendo en su caminador su madre ya estaba cansada y la pequeña solo se reia más y corria.

FIN VIDEO.

Aki: ….. – roja de vergüenza

Ariel: aaw que linda Aki de bebe

-jajajaja – rien todos en la sala

Aki: hum… dejen de reir! – se cruza de brazos

Leo: que divertida Aki-nee chan

Aki: ya podemos seguir

Ariel: por tí lo que sea – dice ariel coqueteando – ahora esta chica le gusta la fotografia, se le prefiere más como un portador oscuro, es carly carmine!

Carly: hola! – mueve su mano

VIDEO

"la ninez de Carly camine, Carmine"

Una niña de 4 años queria alcanzar el album de fotos de sus abuelos que estaba sobre una mesa muy alta para ella

Carly-chan: mami! Quiero fotos!

- no! – responde firmemente

Carly-chan: pero mami!

- que no!

Carly-chan: maaa

-nooo!

Carly-chan: huum

- hum hum

Carly-chan: ya veras – se va y despues regresa toma una silla y se sube a la mesa

Carly-chan: lo tengo!

- carly-chan! – grita su madre al verla de pie sobre la mesa

Carly-chan: aha! – se asusta y se cae colocandose entonces a llorar

- si ves! Te aguantas! – dice su madre yéndose

La pequeña se quedo llorando a gritos y a la vez veia las fotos de sus abuelos

FIN VIDEO

Crow: que chistosa carly

Carly: mi mama no me queria –aura depre

Ariel:aaw y ahora otra chica!, es duelista d-wheel, es muy linda, es odiada por quien me mandó, es cherry Leblanc!

Sherry: que?

Ariel: ah perdon es que así lo escribió

Sherry: jum es Sherry Leblanc

Ariel: eso! Sigue video!

VIDEO "la ninez de cherry le van!"

Una niña de 5 años jugaba con sus muñecas esclusivas de exportacion sobre su cama de seda.

- hola mi pequeña princesa – saluda su madre entrando con un plato de galletas

Sherry- chan: si mami?

- te traje algo – dice colocandolas sobre la cama

Sherry-chan: hum galletas!

- son de limon

Sherry-chan: de limon! – toma una de ellas y la arroja contra su madre

- ah! Sherry Leblanc! – le pega en la mano, ella pone carita de perrito regañado y comienza a sollozar

- hay mi princesa! Ya te las cambio– su madre la abraza y Sherry sonrie victoriosa.

FIN VIDEO

Ariel: valla chica mala eh?

Sherry: no soy mala, soy astuta

Ariel: hum siguiente video este chico es amable!, vino del futuro y es experto en informatica el es bruno!

Bruno: si! Al fin!

Ariel: hay va el video!

VIDEO

"la ninez de antimony alias bruno, alias el mecanico, alias antimomias, alias…robot del futuro, alias el ingeniero informatico…alias.."

Bruno: jum error de la escritora eh?

Ariel: no del todo ahora no interrumpas!

Un pequeño niño de unos 5 años estaba tirado sobre el suelo frio de su hogar, tenia una hoja de papel y una caja de crayones

Brunito: voy a dibujar! – dijo mientras tomaba un crayon, hacia trazos rayos y muy complejos

Brunito: termine! Ahora a mostrar a tia!

Corre hacia la terraza donde estaba sentada su tía bruna (ok! Jaja no soy muy seria ¬¬)

Bruno: alto! Alto!

Ariel: otra vez?

Bruno: si eh yo no tengo ninguna tia! Y si la tuviera no se llamaria bruna!

Ariel: quieres que el video continue por favor!

Bruno: bien – se cruza de brazos

Sigue con el video

El pequeño le muestra el dibujo

Tia de brunito, Brunita: ah que lindo! – dice sin verlo, pero cuando lo ve solo observa una serie de unos y ceros, levanta una ceja extrañada por el dibujo

Brunita: y que es esto?

Brunito: haay tia! Numeritos! Es un mensaje alienígena

Tia: que que!

Brunito: si lindo no?

Bruna: O.O!

Fin de video:

Ariel: que raroo….

Bruno: eso nunca pasó – se cruza de brazos

Ruka;: una pregunta ariel! – levanta su brazo

Ariel: si nenita?

Ruka: no me digas asi, eh para que es todo esto?

Ariel: que no lo saben ya no les dije? La autora se le ocurrio avergonzarlos utilizando su ninez

- nani? – exclaman todos, por favor la historia está en español colaboren

- que! – gritan en correcion

Ariel: si dentro de poco vendrá y con más videos

Yusei: esto se pondrá feo..

Ariel: que soy feo!

Yusei: no que todo esto no será agradable

Ariel: jum

Ryuu: oigan! Oigan! Y yo que! – entra a la sala y se tropieza contra el televisor.. cae inconsciente

Aki: Ryuu! – lo sacude

Ariel: quien es?

Alex: somos invensiones de la autora al igual que tu – dice mientras entraba

Ariel: no! No puede ser! Yo-yo- no soy- no- - se coloca dramatico

Jack: no seas pend*** - dice al verlo tan asombrado

Ariel: no soy de la serie!, pero si yo aparecí! No me recuerdan?

Crow: eh yo no… en ningun orfanto

Jack: ni yo cuando era el rey de los duelos

Yusei: yo menos

Aki: yo tampoco, ni en arcadia

Ruka: ni en la academia

Bruno: ni en el futuro?

Sherry: ni en Francia

Ariel: hay yaa! Y.Y – sale corriendo

Alex: sabia que esto iba a pasar – toma los papeles y toma el lugar de ariel que se fue muy triste

Alex toce : ahora eh ya vieron todo?

-siii! – dicen aburridos

Alex: eh bueno eh yo no se que más hacer 'XD

Todos caen de espaldas al estilo anime

Ryuu: yo! Yo! Quiero!

Kiryu: es como un niño canson no?

Alex: insoportable – se va tambien de la sala

Ryuu : hum hum hola! soy Ryuu! Tal vez me conocen de series como ryuukendo donde me quitaron el nombre, del juego de lucha de _**Street**_ Fighter

Rua: en tus sueños no le llegas a ese!

Kiryu: cierto eres un devilucho

Jack: un tonto

Ryuu: pero mi nombre se relaciona con dragon

Carky: y eso que?

Sherry: aun así pareces más una iguanita

Ruka: no una lagartijita

Mientras le bajaban el autoestima Yusei reia y Aki movia su cabeza para que pararan de hablarle así

Ryuu: ah-ah – escuchaba a los chicos hablar y sus ojos se llenan de agua

Aki: hay chicos dejenlo!

Ryuu: ah ah buubuu aaaaah! – se va corriendo fuera de la sala

Yusei: ahora solo quedamos nosotros

Ami: no! Aquí estoy yo!

Crow: hay no otro loco OC

Ami: jeje yo me quedaré hasta que aparezca la autora….

Jack: vamos a esperarla!

Ami: sip!

- aaah noo.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: jeje eso es todo por este capitulo.. de que escriba el siguiente no creo que sera pronto.. aun asi espero que les halla gustado haganmelo saber... critica, ofensa, muertes por avergonzar a los personajes XD..<strong>

**me despido por ahora... esta loquita... **

**bye! bye!**


End file.
